


Masterpiece

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Coercion, F/M, Flogging, Knifeplay, Underlying hints of rape, death.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome wants to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Challenge: Requests #12 (Sex game) & #76 (Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex)  
> Prompt: Who ever yells in agony whilst being cut by a dagger is the submissive one, if jerome loses the female gets to peg him, if he wins he can have her as many ways as he wants and she’s not allowed to come, if she does she gets stabbed.

“This is boring.” Jerome leaned back, adding insult to injury with a fake yawn. The pair of you had been making out like randy teenagers in his bedroom at Galavan’s penthouse. Irritated you crossed your arms at him, “Well then what do you suggest we do?”

He tapped his chin with a single finger as though in deep thought. Then he jumped to his feet, hand in air, “I know! We snoop through Tabitha’s room. She’s sure to have something fun.”

You stared at him, he was crazy. If Tabitha found you snooping, she’d have both your heads… and you’d heard plenty of her stories to know she would take her sweet time playing with you before hand. “Are you insane?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” He taunted, leaning into you. “Come on now, we don’t have long.”

x.x

Tabitha’s room was organized, lush and extravagant. You didn’t think anyone really needed a oversized round bed, but with Jerome whispering dirty thing in your ear, you were starting to see why it might appeal.

“Jackpot.” Jerome snickered, pulling open various drawers. There was an entire collection of crops and flogs in various lengths, thickness and texture. You pulled one out, running the ties of the flog through your hand. Jerome was far more busy looking at her selection of gags, when you noticed something unusual. It was a dildo, but not just any dildo. It had a harness. “Strap on. For lady’s to fuck too.” Jerome whispered in your ear. You’d heard of pegging, but never really believed that it would arouse you. But now you were intrigued, and a little bit excited. What would Jerome look like, domineered as though by a man. Suddenly you wanted to see that very much. Bending him over and taking him from behind, making him submissive to your wishes.

“Let’s go. I got what I wanted.” Jerome was holding a gag, blindfold and cuffs in his hands. You took the flog and strap on. Hopefully Tabitha wouldn’t notice the missing items. If she did, perhaps she’d simply think it was amusing and not punish them.

Sitting crosslegged in front of each other, Jerome held out a knife between you. “The game is this, we take turns cutting the other and the first one to yell in agony loses. The winner gets to do whatever he or she wants to the other for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Including pegging?” You asked, the term feeling unfamiliar on your tongue. Jerome paused and studied you with humour, “Sure. I’ll even let you peg me. Though… if I win and you cum, I’ll stab you.” You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but the odd gleam in his eyes was unnerving.

He placed the first cut on your upper arm. It stung, but it wasn’t the worst pain. You returned the favour. Jerome simply smiled. He was relishing the pain. It made him aroused and excited. His eyes shown with a manic light. The cuts he made on you were getting deeper. More blood was spilling down your arms and eventually he moved onto the bareness of your thighs. Tears were falling and you were choking back sobs. Even the deepest of cuts that you inflicted upon him only made him howl in laughter.

You couldn’t handle it anymore. The pain was too blinding and you let out a harsh strangled scream.

Jerome immediately stilled. “I win. His voice dropped low and darkened. Smearing your blood over your body he smiled widely. “My doll, you are a masterpiece. I just want to pin to the wall and fuck the life out of you.” He was getting off on all this blood, pain and tears.

Ordering you to undress completely, Jerome readied the gag around your mouth. It felt awkward, and unsettling in a way. The idea that Jerome could do whatever he wanted was thrilling, but there was a tiny part of you that feared the worst. The smears of blood on your skin were already beginning to look like a bloodbath, before he covered your eyes with the blindfold and buckled the cuffs around your wrists in front of you.

He indeed pressed you into the wall like he promised. You could feel the warm slide of your skin contrast with the stark coolness of the wall. “I’m going to paint this place red,” He snickered into your ear. You choked slightly in anticipation, and mumbled through the gag. “Can’t hear you doll…. but that’s okay. I can tell you want this.” He cupped your sex, feeling your juices moisten his hand. It was all sensations now. The feel of the flog brushing over the bare skin of your back gently, before Jerome pulled back at struck you with it. You screamed, though the sound was muffled.

Jerome’s breathing shuddered. The things those noises did to him…. He struck again, this time drawing blood. It was enough to placate him as he wetting his fingers in it, tracing shapes across your back. You were quivering, tears sliding underneath your mask. Jerome’s face grew cold at the sight and then he started laughing. It was the maniacal one he used when he was particularly excited about something. Kicking your legs apart, you could feel his arousal pressing against you. “Remember, you agreed. Any way I wanted you.”

He slowly massaged at your puckered hole, coaxing it to relax so that he could press dripping warm digits inside. His other hand wrapped around your front, finding and stimulating your clit. It was a confusion of arousal and fear that held you in place and let him stretch your opening. Deciding you were ready enough, he slathered his length in lube as he forced you down on all fours before he pressed in, illicting small squeaks of discomfort from you. “Fuck. you’re so tight.” Jerome groaned and closed his eyes. He stilled, allowing you to adjust to the foreign feeling of his cock before burying itself slowing inside you, inch by inch. It wasn’t comfortable. The sensation was too filling. Too foreign. But Jerome sounded like he was enjoying it, and you concentrated on that to take your mind away from how degraded you felt. You cried out from behind the gag when he pressed into your cuts and lashes with his hand. Then he set to work with nimble figures between your legs, rubbing your clit and fingering you. It was too much. You shuddered and clenched around him, shocked that you came from this alone.  
He pulled out none too gently and gave his cock a few quick pumps before shooting his cum across your back.

“What a work of art.” Jerome giggled, studying you like a masterpiece. He tugged your blindfold off, the knife in his hand again. That’s when you recalled with startling clarity, ‘If you cum, I get to stab you.” Shaking you head frantically at him and backing away, tripping over yourself as he advanced.

“This was fun. Too bad playtime is over.” Jerome’s eyes weren’t human anymore. They were crazed… unhinged… and he brought down the knife over and over again.

Tabitha found him cleaning off the knife, the lifeless body of a girl badly damaged lying next to him on the floor. “They’re more fun if you keep them alive.” She reprimanded him. 

Jerome merely chuckled, “Isn’t she beautiful though?”


End file.
